1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector with an improved feature which is adapted for automatic mass production.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility patent issued No. M393061 discloses an electrical connector, which comprises a first insulating housing molded with first terminals and a second insulating housing molded with second terminal. In automatic production, the terminals are positioned in mold core and cavity by sliders, sometimes it is difficult to accurately guide the terminals into the mold cavity.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired.